Perfect Match
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Ally and Jack, and Austin and Kim? Ew, no! But when Austin and the gang fly to L.A for a concert, they fall for each other, and it's up to their friends to get Austin & Ally and Jack & Kim together before it's too late. Better than it sounds! R & R! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Match

Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my first Kickin' It/Austin & Ally story, so please, no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome, but just not too harsh. Thank you and enjoy the chapter! Oh, and please review this story! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story. Unfortunately.

* * *

The blond-haired fifteen-year-old spun around in his chair. "You what?"

A short Latino girl, whose name was Trish de la Rosa, gave the singer a winning smile. "I booked you a concert in L.A.!" she repeated.

"Austin, this is huge!" brown-haired Ally Dawson exclaimed. "You'll be famous!"

"Ally, I'm already famous," Austin chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I hope there's going to be ladies there," their friend Dez chimed in. "It's about time Lance finds a girlfriend."

Trish death-glared at the redhead. "It's a stupid gingerbread man! Who cares about him?"

"I do!"

The teen raised her fist, threatening to punch Dez if he didn't shut up.

"I'm sure Lance will find someone, someday," Ally said quickly, and sighed. She still was a wee bit in love with Dallas Matthews, the boy who worked at the cell phone accessory cart, even after he began dating the new girl, MacKenzie White. Ally hated to admit it, but sometimes she felt jealous of MacKenzie. She had perfect-looking golden hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, and she had mesmerizing blue eyes and lush pink lips. She was, in short, the girl who every other girl dreamed to be. Ally didn't think she'd ever like anybody that way, ever again. It hurt Ally when she saw the one she loved dating somebody that wasn't her. It gave her a feeling: jealousy. Ally wanted Dallas, but he didn't want her. Lately, she'd been going out of her way to avoid him- and since he worked in the middle of the food court, it wasn't easy.

"I hope I find somebody, too," Ally uttered under her breath.

* * *

"Hurry up! We might miss the plane!" Austin yelled as the four teenagers rolled their suitcases over the white tile floor.

"Austin, we came two hours early!" Ally replied, giving him a 'look'. The gang approached the terminal and boarded the plane.

As the plane rose higher and higher into the air, a tear slid down Ally's cheek. She was remembering how her mom had died.

* * *

"_I love you, Alyssa Sapphire Dawson," a tall, skinny brunette told the half-asleep child beside her._

"_I love you, too, Mommy," the girl, Ally, replied, and gave her mom a smile._

_The plane soared through the sky, flying through cloud wisps. The seven-year-old was bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait to get to Canada!_

_Suddenly it dropped downwards, and before Ally knew it, the plane was on fire, twisting and turning in the air. It crashed on the ground with a loud THUD._

_Ally soon woke up in a hospital. Her head was spinning, her body charred, and she couldn't remember a thing._

_But as she stared at the lifeless woman on the bed next to her, things were rushing back to her, like pieces of a puzzle that refused to fit together. Then it hit her._

"_Mom!"_

* * *

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"My mother," Ally replied. "She died in a plane crash."

"I'm sorry about that," Austin said, and opened up his arms. Ally didn't hesitate to jump into them.

* * *

Hours later, the plane landed in the airport in L.A. Austin and Ally had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and Trish and Dez were bickering about pizza toppings like an old married couple.

To anybody who knew nothing about Austin and Ally, it may have looked like they were dating. But they weren't. Austin and Ally were just really good friends who didn't want to ruin their relationship by taking it to a whole new level. Some people told them that they looked good together, but the duo never stopped to give it a second thought. Despite that, they were rewarded their own coupe name, Auslly, and an Auslly fan club was made.

Ally woke up cuddled next to Austin. She gently shook her partner awake.

"Gah!" Austin screamed, and Ally giggled.

"C'mon, scaredy-cat, we're in L.A.!"

"Already? How long was I out?"

"I don't know, I just woke up a minute ago."

"Oh. Never mind, then."

They stepped out of the plane and into the airport, which was bustling with people, buzzing with conversations. The gang could barely hear themselves think.

Then, suddenly, the gang heard a squeal.

"Oh my God, it's Austin Moon!"

A blond-haired girl ran up to him, smiling like crazy.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Kim, wait up!" a brown-haired boy called out as he ran over to the girl. Out of breath, he asked, "Are you sure this isn't going to turn out like the time Ricky Weaver-" "No, of course not," the blond, Kim, scoffed. "Jack, leave me alone- you know I can take care of myself."

"I know that," Jack replied. He turned to the gang. "Welcome to L.A., guys."

"Uh, thanks," said Ally, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"What are you guys doing in L.A?" Kim asked.

"Concert," Austin replied, mesmerized by Kim's beauty.

"Oh," Kim said. "How long are you staying?"

"A week."

"Hey, maybe you could stop by the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy!"

"Maybe."

Ally dragged Austin away from the girl. "Bye!" she called out, and waved.

Austin freed himself from Ally's grip, feeling dazed and certain he had just met 'The One.'


	2. Sorry about not updating, but read this!

Okay, so you guys wanna know why I haven't been updating? Well one of my family's computers broke down and I can only use the computer once in a while so I've been using this website called Quotev which I can update on using my iPad. Sorry about the whole not updating thing. If you want to continue reading I'm gonna have all my stories on this account: 26424565

Thanks for not murdering me via the Internet :)


End file.
